Match of the day
by AnnaOz
Summary: A l'occasion de la coupe du monde de quidditch, Charlie Weasley hésite entre le passé pas si lointain et le futur aux contours encore vagues. Pré slash Charlie/Kingsley avec évocation de slash passé .


**Disclaimer:** à JKR, Mistress of the undeads

**Note : **Voilà une vieille fic (d'au moins huit mois, avant mon grand crash PC/internet/tout le toutim) écrite pour l'anniversaire deLunatanistrès très loin d'être fameuse, hélas, mais il devenait urgent que je me décide à reposter sur ffnet (avec les délais d'updates que je me paie depuis un moment, surtout sur une _certaine fic pas abandonnée du tout, non _, on pourrait croire que toute vie m'a abandonnée.. gloups). Ceci est donc un one-shot (sans suite prévue parce que je suis déjà encombrée de fics à suivre, _lalala_), avec Charlie Weasley en tête d'affiche et du monde autour, à situer au moment du match Irlande/Bulgarie dans le tome 4. C'est du pré-slash (et il y a évocation de slash passé), mais il ne se passe rien d'outrageant du tout... (qui a dit, malheureusement ?)

Le titre fait référence à une émission sportive mythique de la BBC.

* * *

Il y avait des occasions rares qu'il était heureux de ne pas louper : l'exultation des jumeaux les mains pleines de gallions en était une ; les autres, c'était ses frères réunis, tous aussi joyeusement ridicules que lui avec leurs chapeaux, leurs cocardes, leurs écharpes brodées de trèfles verts, les discussions intenses au retour du match, à décomposer à nouveau la tactique de Krum, à railler les Bulgares semblant avoir mal assuré leurs sorts de coussinage tant ils se tenaient bizarrement par instants, en danseuse sur leurs balais, voir Ginny rire du rougissement de cette Hermione qu'il connaît mal mais lit assez souvent dans les lettres de son frère, et enfin, ce thé, partagé tous ensemble sous la même tente, à débattre du bon usage des coudes avec son père, à admettre pour soi-même que, oui, ce genre de choses lui manquera quand il reprendra le ciel pour la Roumanie, cruellement peut-être, mais qu'il a ses dragons, et qu'il a ses raisons. 

Pourtant, tout apaisé qu'il était, il avait un peu hâte d'en finir, de sortir de là, et vit venir la maladresse de sa sœur, endormie sur son bol de chocolat renversé, comme une heureuse fin à une chouette soirée familiale.

Sous peu, tous seraient au lit. Sous peu, il quitterait le sien. Sous peu, il irait, si le cœur ne lui manquait pas trop, faire un tour du côté des vestiaires de l'équipe irlandaise pour y trouver, peut-être, Aidan Lynch.

Aidan Lynch… quand il l'avait aperçu, volant à quelques mètres de lui tout en haut des tribunes, vif, solide, différent à peine de son souvenir par une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, quelques kilos supplémentaires, il avait senti couler le long de son échine une sueur glacée d'anticipation : dire que ce type était là, à deux embardées de balai de lui…

Le voir s'écraser au sol après la feinte du Bulgare avait été, même s'il avait rassuré sa sœur avec la voix légère, un vrai coup de poing au ventre, l'envie de sauter sur le terrain pour s'assurer de lui même que le grand Irlandais blond toujours rigolard du temps de ses essais en équipe nationale n'avait rien de cassé l'avait chatouillé fort jusqu'à la fin de la rencontre.

A y repenser ensuite, tandis que les deux équipes jouaient à se congratuler devant les photographes, le trophée passant de mains en mains, Lynch à moitié KO mais souriant comme un gosse à qui on aurait fait sauter les dents de devant, il avait pris conscience assez brutalement de certains vides ; là, les oreilles pleines de clap clap sauvages, d'hymnes gueulés faux avec une belle énergie éthylique, de sifflements hystériques à chaque passage et repassage des Vélanes de l'équipe bulgare, il s'était senti pourtant immensément, désespérément vide.

Ca l'avait pris aux tripes, se moquant avec une joie sauvage de lui, rendant ses lèvres plus sèches, sa tête plus lourde, ses pas plus hésitants : tout à coup, en un seul regard à un garçon affronté quelques fois en plein vol par le passé, quand ils étaient tous les deux aspirants attrapeurs pour leurs nations respectives, un garçon lui apprenant aussi à le serrer de près sous les douches, moiteur grise cachant à peine, mais assez mal, que c'est pour lui la première fois… en un seul coup d'œil, il avait compris ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui : un feu nouveau qu'il avait cru passager, une conviction mal assurée que ce n'était pas juste d'agir _ainsi_, de ressentir _ça_, en se convainquant que de se frotter le corps au souffle des dragons le cramerait tellement bien qu'il en ressortirait tout neuf, lavé, comme après une mue un peu inconfortable.

Et il était là à présent, marchant à pas de loup dans le vacarme de l'après match, en espérant ne pas se retrouver sous peu face à un Aidan Lynch ne se souvenant absolument plus, ni de son nom, ni de leurs jeux… il allait être carrément stupide si c'était le cas, avec son bel écusson en forme de trèfle et ses jambes flageolantes !

Ou, plus vraisemblablement, il allait se retrouver face à une porte close, des joueurs partis fêter ça ailleurs et son amour propre en bandoulière à se coincer sous le bras…

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir quand même tenter sa chance, constater de ses yeux de gamin trop replongé dans le passé à quel point le passé, justement, n'était plus qu'un amas vague et moche de mémoires fausses, de souvenirs trompeurs… ce n'était pas si grave, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'escomptait quand même pas grand-chose d'un type plus célèbre que toutes les rombières ronronnant dans la radio de sa mère réunies ? …n'est-ce pas ?

…oui… non… oh par les culottes fendues de la grande Viviane, à force de ne plus fréquenter que des mastodontes à écailles crachant du feu, il en avait perdu tout sens commun !

Il s'arrêta net : quelques mètres à peine le séparaient de l'entrée des vestiaires, une barrière qu'il enjamberait sans mal semblait être le seul obstacle entre la porte et lui.

Il n'allait pas faire demi-tour maintenant, il était près, si près de se prouver qu'il n'avait pas été envoyé à Gryffondor pour rien.

&&&

La porte avait grincé un peu quand il l'avait poussée, mais tout, à l'intérieur, était demeuré silencieux.

Il aurait pu faire, de toute façon, tout le boucan qu'il souhaitait, il n'aurait pas fait pire que les centaines de supporters qui chantaient, riaient, criaient, autour du cercle des tentes.

Les vestiaires, donc, semblaient vides, et, même s'il s'y était attendu, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une petite piqûre déçue du côté du coeur.Il allait faire demi-tour, rejoindre l'auvent familial pour s'endormir les poings rangés sous son oreiller – il n'était pas question qu'il se touche avec les jumeaux à deux souffles de lui ! – quand il entendit un cognement léger qui allait et venait aux quatre coins d'une porte fermée en bout de couloir, comme si quelqu'un en tapotait la surface à différents endroits.

Intrigué (qui ne le serait pas ?), il fit les quelques pas nécessaires pour se tenir face au bruit et à la pièce fermée : c'était fugitif, comme la danse d'un couple d'insectes en haut à gauche, puis en bas à droite, puis plus fort au milieu… La curiosité à présent prenait le pas sur la déception de tantôt, et Charlie Weasley, après un soupçon d'hésitation, décida de pousser la porte, sa baguette bien coincée dans sa paume…

Aussitôt libéré, le petit bruit fit son apparition sous ses yeux, battant des ailes avec une joie enchantée, puis filant droit vers la sortie, plus rapide que les mains de Charlie qui en avaient pourtant attrapé des dizaines : un vif d'or !!A peine eut-il le temps de se demander ce qu'un vif d'entraînement faisait hors de sa boîte dans des vestiaires visiblement abandonnés, que ses yeux accrochèrent un autre point doré luisant dans l'obscurité…

… Point doré au-dessus du quel se dressait une oreille, à côté de laquelle se découpait un visage, plus sombre que l'ombre autour, brillant à peine en quelques lignes sévères – la mâchoire, les pommettes – dessinées par les reflets des feux d'artifice extérieurs.

Charlie sursauta quand du point doré vint une voix, grave, caverneuse et terrible, à lui faire regretter ses dragons, ou son lit.

« Je serais toi, gamin, je laisserais tomber cette baguette fissa ! » gronda la voix.

Il lui fallut toute la violente énergie de sa nuque hérissée, de son cœur battant depuis ses orteils à ses tempes, pour que Charlie ne décampe pas aussi sec. Le fait que l'intrus se tenait entre la porte et lui n'y était peut-être pas étranger.

« Si tu étais moi, tu réfléchirais à deux fois avant de m'appeler gamin… » laissa-t-il tomber, en espérant que ses mots ne sortiraient pas trop chevrotants.

Des étincelles crépitaient au bout de ses doigts, tout le long de sa baguette, et il s'assurait de plus en plus qu'il n'avait pas peur, gonflant le torse et étirant son dos pour se faire plus carré et moins ridiculement court sur pattes face à ce, _celui_, qu'il devinait comme étant très grand, quand tous ses efforts furent réduits en miettes, écrabouillés d'une poigne de fer, et qu'il se sentit soulevé dans les airs, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol, sa baguette confisquée par la poigne de fer jumelle de celle qui l'étranglait tout doucement, à tirer sur l'encolure de son chandail.

« Je crois, moi, _gamin_, que je vais poser les questions et que tu vas y répondre… »

Charlie avait un _oui monsieur, bien monsieur_ qui chatouillait ses lèvres avec insistance, mais il le ravala, parce que oui, il était trop fier pour ça !

« … »

« Je n'ai pas entendu. » siffla l'autre plus proche, soufflant une haleine chargée d'un peu de malt et de grain contre son front.

« Je… je venais voir les joueurs. » lâcha-t-il enfin, dents serrées, quand il en eut assez de sentir le battement mou de ses pieds dans le vide. Mais il ne fallait pas que le type escompte un _relâchez-moi s'il vous plaît_, ça, pas question !!

Ce qui concordait assez bien avec la suite, puisque l'homme ne le redéposa pas, ne le questionna plus, se contentant de fouiller l'ombre pour distinguer son visage et sa crinière rousse.

Puis, assez bizarrement (à moins qu'il n'ait eu affaire à un fou), il se mit à ricaner, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Au point que Charlie se trouva obligé de demander ce qu'il y avait de si drôle !

« Un Weasley, hein ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas… ton père est connu pour égarer ses bidules dans tous les services, ça devrait être normal qu'il sème ses fils un peu partout ! »

Sans doute trop stupéfait pour répliquer quelque chose qui ne sonne pas totalement niais et bête, Charlie se contenta d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche assez de fois pour laisser à son cerveau le temps de se réoxygéner.

« Allez, fiche le camp, _gamin_, file le bonjour à ton paternel quand tu auras retrouvé l'usage de la parole ! »

Enfin, il le laissa retomber au sol, s'attendant certainement à le voir décamper aussitôt, mais Charlie, maître de ses deux pieds à nouveau en contact avec la terre ferme, se planta devant lui, rassemblant toute la morgue qu'il avait en réserve pour décocher un : « Pour ça, faudrait peut-être songer à me donner ton nom ! »

« Appelle-moi _Sécurité_, c'est mon job, ça suffira à ton père… »

Et au sentiment diffus qui s'insinuait en lui, résumé à un _ATTENTION DANGER !_ imprimé dans son esprit, au murmure susurré au creux de son oreille, aux yeux noirs plantés dans les siens, Charlie trouva le surnom très inapproprié...


End file.
